


BOTW x Reader Headcanons and Oneshots

by steamed3gg



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Gerudo!Reader, Headcanon, Hylian!Reader, M/M, Magical!Reader, Other, Princess!Reader, Rito!Reader, Shapeshifter!Reader, Spirit!Reader, Zora!Reader, botw, headcanons, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamed3gg/pseuds/steamed3gg
Summary: Just a bunch of headcanons and oneshots I dreamt up for you and the BOTW cast~! <3Happy reading!--First up, we have Sidon and his Hylian sweetheart!
Relationships: Kass (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Prince Sidon/Reader, Revali (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Teba (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Urbosa (Legend of Zelda)/Reader, Yunobo (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	1. Sidon X Hylian!Reader

\- He's super sweet, always making sure you're not too cold at the cool and wet Domain 

\- He loves picking you up and carrying you around on his shoulder / on his head / in his arms 

\- Since he's so, so SO tall compared to you, he always tells you that you're small and adorable!! Of course, he doesn't talk down to you, (hehe) he just genuinely thinks that you're really cute and squishy. 

\- If any older Zora give you snooty looks or scoff at seeing you, he will guide you away and/or give the offender a small talking-to about how  _ amazing _ you are! 

\- He. LOVES. CUDDLES!!!! He loves hugging you, pressing small kisses to the top of your head, and falling asleep with you embraced in his arms. 

\- When you smile at him, he just turns to  _ jelly.  _

\- He's super protective, and if you get even the smallest scratch, he gets super worried and insists on you getting it bandaged. 

\- If anyone hurts you, physically or emotionally..  **they'd better watch out.**

\- oh my god he's just the bestest boi ever and you better let him know at all times


	2. Link X Hylian Traveler!Reader (Post-Calamity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up, here's Link for the soul. <3 
> 
> This one's a big longer, because I got carried away, hehe..   
> Anyway, happy reading!

\- You met him at Dueling Peaks Stable 

\- You were grooming your horse and ohmy _ god  _ you looked so goshdarn adorable! 

\- He couldn't help but stare

\- You did catch him, and his face just turned bright red 

\- Thankfully, you didn't yell at him, just laughed and asked his name 

\- You two talked by the cooking pot, and stayed up watching the stars above 

\- The next day, you woke up to realize that he was gone 

\- He left a note though, and a few baked apples "for your kindness" 

\- You did meet him again, thankfully, this time at another stable 

\- You literally ran up to him, and asked him how he'd been 

\- Again, you two stayed up, chatting and enjoying his surprisingly delicious food 

\- The next day, you woke up again to see that again, he was gone- but this time he had left a flower, a Silent Princess. You had only seen it in books before. For some reason, it made your heart flutter the tiniest bit. 

\- But the fact that he left again.. you just sighed and accepted that 

\- The next time you saw him was a while later

\- You had been super worried

\- He looked a little beat up, but otherwise good

-You almost screamed, but instead rushed at him, giving him a big bear hug 

-After you pulled back, you realized that his face was bright red- like the first time that you two had met 

-And again, you laughed, that glorious laugh of yours

-You spent a long time catching up, maybe a little closer than before, enjoying each other's company 

-This time, when you woke up, he was still there, sleeping with his head on your shoulder 

-After this day, Link asked you to travel with him, because said that he realized that he didn't want to leave you again 

-There were some unspoken feelings, but you could tell that something had changed within him. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Teba X Rito!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teba is so underrated, so here's a piece about him! <3

\- Basically, you take the place of Teba's wife in this scenario (AN: still gender-neutral reader) 

\- You both knew each other since you were young fledgelings 

\- He seemed aloof at first when you met, but you two grew very close 

\- Teba realized that he held deep feelings for you when you almost got killed by the Hinox, and it nearly broke his heart when you had been carried back to the village, gravely injured and nearly on your last breath 

\- He had held your wing, comforted you, and kept you happy when you were on the mend 

\- After this incident, he grew very, and I mean  _ very _ protective of you 

\- If even the slightest threat occured near you, he'd take it out in a matter of seconds without losing a feather 

\- You started to feel like he was treating you like you couldn't do anything after a little while 

\- You'd confront him one night, asking "Do you think I'm a weak little hatchling? I can do things by myself!" 

\- He surprised you by engulfing you in a tight hug 

\- "I don't want you to get hurt. Not again." 

\- "Why?" 

\- "Because… because I love you." 

\- He asked you to be his partner shortly afterwards, to which you accepted!! 

\- After a year or so, marriage joined you and Teba's souls in union. 


	4. Urbosa X Female!Gerudo!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U..Urbosa...p..pretty... 
> 
> (this is for all of you out there who love this gorgeous Gerudo)

\- Urbosa is a very passionate lover, and will not hold back when it comes to comments on how beautiful/amazing/kind you are. 

\- She enjoys going out for walks with you, getting a drink at The Noble Canteen, or just spending time with you in general 

\- If even the slightest bit of self-doubt comes out of your mouth, she will make sure that you feel 5x better about yourself by the time that she's done giving you a talk about how much she adores, admires, and loves you 

\- She really likes cuddles, always the big spoon when you lay down with her 

\- You two would stay up late at night, just talking and talking about life and things 

\- She  _ loves  _ playing with your hair- braiding it, brushing it, or just running her hands through it. 

\- Definitely hugs you from behind, resting her head on your shoulder and wrapping her arms around your waist 

\- Very motherly, is always checking up on you, asking if you've been doing good, asking if you've been eating well 

\- Pet names are a yes! Something like desert flower; something beautiful but cute at the same time 

\- Overall, she loves you dearly, and would do anything to ensure your safety and wellbeing. <3 

  
  
  
  
  



	5. Revali x Hylian!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bird person? Pretty!

\- birdmanbirdmanAAAAAAAAAaa

\- He's very warm! Cuddles are really awesome with him, especially in the cold Hebra nights. (His feathers are great insulators!!!) 

  * I'd like to think that one time you were cold and he offered to hug you to keep you warm, wrapping his wings around you and holding you close. This happened kind of early in your relationship, and until this point, you had just thought of him as a pompous jerk. But this changed everything ;)))



\- He will braid your hair, he's surprisingly good at it (who knew you could braid with those wing-hand-thingies?)

\- He's very protective, will take any threats out at a moments notice

\- He's highkey a tsundere (ex. "I-It's not like I like you okay! I just- I just appreciate your company!" )

\- Whenever he's embarrassed or flustered by you, the feathers on the back of his neck floof or puff up, and whenever you tease him about that he'll get even more flustered and cover his face with his wings.

\- He will let you ride on his back to fly around, whether it's up to Medoh or just a nice flight around for funsies

\- (The first time you rode on his back, he was super flustered! Cue the awkwardness! I mean, you hanging on to him like that, your warmth on his back…)

\- He's a good cook, will make you food

\- Will get jealous kind of easily when you aren't together and another person is flirting with you, but he doesn't admit it until you ask him directly

\- Kiss him on the beak, it's the sweetest thing ever!!

\- Honestly when all of his pompous big cool guy energy is gone, he's just a really sweet nice birdman who will make sure you're comfortable and happy


	6. Yunobo x Hylian!Champion! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunobo is kinda annoying when you first meet him, but he’s so goshdarn adorable later?? Ugh, he deserves so much more than he gets!

\- Basically this is where Reader replaces Link as the hero who has awoken after 100 years blah blah- but moving on.

\- Yunobo, after you save him from the cave, lowkey develops a small crush on you?? You're really cool and he just can't help it??

\- When you and him halt Vah Rudania and you announce that you're heading in, he just panics!

\- "What if you get hurt? What if you don't come back??" (he wants to say that he wants to spend more time with you but he's too shy to say it, the poor boy)

\- But of course you take down Fireblight Ganon and come back,, much to his relief

\- You inspire him. A lot.

\- And of course you hang out together, just the two of you, talking and laughing

\- You help bring him out of his shell

\- But then comes the time where you have to go take back Vah Naboris, and leave Goron City to go to Gerudo Town

\- Yunobo is really sad, and doesn't want to see you go

\- You promise him that you'll be back, and depart with a chaste kiss on his cheek

\- He can't help but shed a tear as you warp away- he loves you too much


	7. A Drawing (Sidon x Zora!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First oneshot in this collection, it’s gotta be Sidon! <333

You and Sidon had been friends for as long as you could remember.

Before his royal duties had caught up with him, you two used to play all day, doing this and that, and causing chaos all around the Domain.

But now, you hardly saw each other due to Sidon's busy schedule as the Zora prince.

Sighing as you glanced out of your window down at the water below, your gaze fell upon a worn-out piece of parchment tacked on the wall, nearly covered by all of the other things you had put up there, little knick knacks that you had collected over the years lining the shelves. 

Pushing aside a few things, you picked up the sheet of yellowed paper.

On it was a drawing of you, obviously drawn by a child's hand. And in the right bottommost corner was a fading signature that read, "To my best friend, from Sidon." 

Smiling slightly, you allowed fond memories to collect in your mind.

\-- Some Years Earlier-- 

"Hey, Sidon, lookit this!"

You held up a sheet of crisp white paper, a drawing of Sidon on it. Obviously proud of your work of art, you smiled at the red-scaled Zora.

"Dontcha like it? I drew it this morning!"

Sidon grinned as well, gently taking the portrait of himself from you. "I do like it! You did a really good job on it!"

He suddenly looked pensive, looking down at the paper, and you tilted your head to the side. "What's wrong? Do you not like the way I drew your fins?" you questioned, pouting slightly.

"No, no, that's not it- I was just thinking I should draw you too."

"Why?" you asked, eyes widening. "You don't owe me anything!"

The prince grinned once again, looking up from the drawing. "But I want to draw you. Besides, I still owe you for that time you helped fix my headpiece."

"Awww, Muzu was gonna be on your back about it though!" you protested, crossing your arms. "And we all know how Muzu is!"

Sidon laughed. "Well it's too late for you to stop me now! I'm going to go draw the best picture ever of you!"

\--Present Day-- 

And indeed he did, giving the drawing to you right after lunchtime. You remembered how broadly he was grinning, and how happy you were to receive it.

Setting down the worn-out parchment on your desk, you allowed your gaze to wander back to the window.

“I wonder when we'll be able to laugh like that again..,”


	8. Braiding (Revali x Hylian!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot, this time with our favorite birdman Revali!!

“Ssh. Stop fussing. I'm just braiding your hair."

Revali clicked his tongue impatiently as you continued to squirm in your seat on the floor of his house.

But you couldn't help it. This was so strange and out of character for him. All that you had seen was a pompous, arrogant, rude jerk who didn't care in the slightest about you.

The past few weeks, though, had started to drive those assumptious into the ground. Revali had been acting… different, to say the least. Little things like leaving small gifts for you, or smiling genuine smiles in your presence, and giving you long glances when he thought you weren't looking. Of course, when you caught him, he'd turn away with a huff, acting as if nothing had happened.

Lost in thought, you didn't notice for a few seconds that the Prussian blue-feathered Rito had finished braiding your hair until he tapped your shoulder, waking you from your little reverie. 

"Ah- oh- are you done..?" You said hurriedly, cringing slightly as you stumbled over your words.

"Mhm," affirmed Revali, getting up and retrieving a mirror from beside his hammock, using it to show you his handiwork.

The braids were nicely done, and they were quite pretty- each one tied with black elastic and a jade-colored bead adorned near the end.

"Woahh, you did such a nice job!" you complimented, reaching up your hands to cup your own cheeks in barely contained excitement. 

You looked at Revali, expecting him to boast about his skill, say something like, "Of course! I excel at braiding! Why, just look at mine!"

But surprisingly, the feathers on the back on his neck just poofed up, and- and was that a blush on his cheeks???

"B-but- b-but of course!" he stuttered, looking away and clearing his throat. 

Confused, you merely continued looking at him, which caused him to become even more flustered.

"Is… is anything wrong, Revali?" you asked cautiously, causing him to flinch visibly.

"No, no… nothing's the matter, ahahaha! Just- just that I'm feeling- warm all of a sudden, ahahahaha! In fact, I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air! I'll see you later!"

To your absolute bewilderment, he abruptly got up from his place on the floor, and quickly made his way out of the circular-shaped home, leaving nothing but a few feathers in his wake.

Picking one up from the floor, your mind clouded with questions.

_"Did I do anything wrong…?"_

\--

It was sunset, and you were seated on the landing, legs dangling off of the edge.

You were still pondering about what had happened earlier. There was something about his actions that didn't quite seem right..

Lost in thought once again, you didn't hear the click of talons on wooden planks behind you.

"Ah. I thought I'd find you here."

Turning around, you saw a familiar Rito, and smiled softly. "Hey, Revali. Were you looking for me?" 

He nodded curtly, his green eyes shifting from you to the landscape. "I just… wanted to apologize for earlier. That was very uncalled of me."

Your mouth dropped open slightly, but you quickly shut it. Revali, the proud Champion, apologizing? And- apologizing to you, of all people? 

"Oh, I-It's fine, I must've just done something to make you uncomfortable-" you began, but were cut off by Revali shaking his head.

"It was very rude of me. I assure you, you did nothing wrong." 

"If… if you say so." Your tone was neutral, but your expression visibly brightened, a small smile beginning to grace your features.

He walked toward you, taking a seat next to you on the wooden platform, reaching out a wing and playfully ruffling up your hair. 

"Don't worry, I won't do that again."

As you nodded, grinning, Revali could feel his heart swelling in his chest, and he couldn't not allow himself to smile back.

At that moment, he really wished he could tell you everything.


	9. Exhausted (Link x Magical!Hylian!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might make a pt. 2 of this after winter break ends. Merry Christmas!

The memories came back in a blur.

The Lynel, the arrow, the activation of golden magic with power beyond what you had shown before- 

And then blackness. 

Feeling and hearing came back to you slowly, a dull ache settling itself deep into your body, deep into your veins. 

Suddenly, you realized you were laying on something. A bed. 

Eyes fluttering open gently, you glimpsed the wooden ceiling of what you instantly recognized as a stable. Fuzzy at first, then coming into sharp focus, was the figure of another person. A person with blond hair, a cyan tunic, and- 

"Link." 

The boy in question jumped, quickly turning around, and seeing that you were awake and alive, a grin broke across his face. 

"You're alive." 

Managing to smile weakly, you nodded, but immediately felt a sharp pain shooting through your neck. You winced. 

Link made his way to your side, helping you sit up on some pillows. "How.. how do you feel?" He asked quietly. 

"I've certainly seen better days-" you began, gaze shifting from the blanket then back to your companion. "....Er, what happened?" 

Your mind was a mess of loose thoughts, all flying away into the abyss of your subconscious before you could get a solid grip on them. Little fragments of memories that disappeared as quickly as they came. 

"...You.. you exhausted yourself while trying to save me from a Lynel with your magic." 

"Ah, did I manage to kill it?" you asked before thinking. 

Link gave a short nod, but stopped himself. 

The events were still clear in his mind- the Lynel charging toward him, him going to ready Daruk's Protection, but the fear was obvious on his face as he remembered that the power of the Goron Champion was still recharging. You jumping in front of him, summoning a golden ball of energy in your palms, your hair whipping in the pure energy radiating from it. 

He had seen you do this before, of course- but this time it seemed that your desperation had caused a power deep inside of you to awaken. 

The sphere of holy light crackled, and with determination set on your face, you shot it toward the Lynel with all the strength you seemingly could muster. 

The lion-maned monster let out a roar of agony, imploding into billowing purple smoke. 

Link was about to let out a cheer, but before he could, your knees gave out, and you collapsed to the ground, fearfully still. 

He had rushed to your side, checking for a pulse- and there it was, but it was slow. 

Picking you up bridal style, he had run as fast as he could to the nearest stable, his heart filled with fear and regret. 

This was all his fault. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Inspired (Kass x Shapeshifter!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I come back and we have 99 kudos??? Whaaat?? Tysm, guys!!!   
> Break has been so fun, (no classes, yay!) and I'm in a good mood, so have some Kass for the soul!  
> I honestly really like his design, and the whole traveling musician thing he's got going on.   
> Aanyway, this work has got a lil bit of angst, but have no fear, there is a happy ending :)   
> Enjoy!

(A/N:  **Kass is not married in this story. He does not have children either.** ) 

  
  


Being a shapeshifter meant that you could change your appearance and body at will. 

It seemed pretty amazing at first, but it came with consequences. 

If you told anyone about who you really were, they'd push you away with, "How many times have you deceived me before?" or "I can't trust you." 

"I can't trust you." 

\-- 

The Gerudo Desert. 

An unforgiving landscape for most. A desolate, vast expanse of sand and rock, where many monsters had made their homes as of late. 

Hard for most to traverse, but for you, it was a piece of monster cake. You could glide through the air with the wings of a Rito, or quickly move through the sand with the speed of a sand seal. 

This time around, you had decided to investigate one of the towers that had plunged up from the ground quite recently. They seemed pretty safe, and since they were so high up, it was unlikely that any dangerous beasts had climbed to the top. 

Standing near the side of a cliff that was near one particular tower that rose from a deep pit, you extended your arms out wide. Soon, your body was engulfed in darkness, and you took the shape of a (F/C)-feathered Rito, the black energy fading away. 

Leaping from the edge, you flapped your wings, making your way across to the platform on the tower. 

Strangely, the closer you got, you began to hear… music? 

Accordion music, you were sure of that now. It was actually quite nice, but you wondered what could be causing the music to play. 

You landed on the platform with a little tap, gaze scanning across the tower to find the source of the accordion. 

A cyan-feathered Rito caught your eyes. They didn't seem to notice your presence yet, continuing to play the slightly battered-up accordian they were holding. The song seemed… familiar somehow. But you couldn't quite put your finger on it… 

Cautiously making your way up behind them, you cleared your throat nervously. 

"I, uh.. like your song." 

The Rito jumped a little, almost dropping their instrument but regaining their composure just in time. Turning to you, you saw a flash of anger (or was it fear?) in their amber eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah! Sorry about that, I just-" You began to panic, but the parrot-esque Rito cut you off with a shaking of their head. 

"It's.. it's completely fine. You just startled me," the now obviously-male said with a faint smile on his beak. "Say, I haven't seen any fellow Rito around lately. What're you doing here?" 

At the words  _ 'fellow Rito' _ , you felt your hand twitch, but thankfully, the accordion-playing stranger didn't seem to notice. 

"Eh, you know.. just traveling. There's a lot out there to see, especially from the skies!" you answered quickly, voice wavering just a touch. "What're you doing here?" 

"I made a promise, and I'm fulfilling it," he said simply. "I'm Kass, by the way. And you are?" 

"I'm… I'm (Y/N). Nice to meet you." 

Kass smiled, nodding in acknowledgement. "The pleasure is all mine." 

"..By the way, what is that promise? If- if it's alright for me to ask-" you said, quickly saying the last part so you wouldn't be too nosy. 

You'd made that mistake before. 

"Well…. I'd rather not tell you, but…," Kass paused for a moment, as if thinking. "..I had a mentor and teacher a while back. He was the court poet of the Royal Family of Hyrule. He passed down an ancient song to me, and I made him a promise regarding it. My teacher is now in a better place, but I still will fulfill that promise before I return home." 

A strange feeling enveloped your heart, but you pushed it down quickly, allowing yourself to only smile and nod slowly. You had only known this Rito for a few minutes, but you already felt that he was… different, somehow. 

"That sounds quite important to you. Best wishes regarding the promise. I hope you can fulfill it soon!" Grinning, you gave Kass an affectionate punch on the shoulder. 

He huffed gently. "Thank you." 

"Now, er… I should get going, you know. Places to see, things to do..," You rubbed the back of your neck sheepishly, realizing that you had accomplished what you had come here to do. It was time for you to leave. 

But why did you want to stay? 

Too preoccupied with your already-swirling mind, you didn't notice Kass' face drop ever so slightly. 

"Oh, alright. Guess I'll… see you sometime." He gave you a curt nod, offering a small smile, which you returned. 

"Right." 

Turning on your heel, you took a dive off of the side of the tower, spreading out your wings at the last moment, flapping them slowly and gaining back altitude. 

Kass watched you disappear behind a rocky cliff, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

He returned to his accordian playing, mind now full with thoughts of you. 

\-- 

It had been around three months since you had first seen Kass. You two had encountered each other quite a few times, and you had grown close to one another. 

You had been on your way to Rito Village, passing by Rito Stable on your way. That was when you had heard it. 

_ The sound of an accordian.  _

Jumping slightly, your gaze wandered before finally setting on a familiar cyan, parrot-like Rito. Kass. 

You were about to make your way towards him, but stopped yourself just in time, remembering-  _ "Oh no! I'm not in my Rito form, and that's all that he knows me as!"  _

It would be weird, and suspicious, if you just walked up to him and started talking to him like you had met before. Which you had, of course, but you couldn't let him know your secret. You didn't want to lose him this early. 

Quickly pushing your gaze down, you hurried past him to behind the stable, hopefully to where no one was so you could make a quick change of appearance. 

Unbeknownst to you, you had drawn a very concerned Kass' attention, and he had moved to follow the apparently very panicked-looking Hylian to where they were going. 

Holding in a breath, you concentrated, and a darkness engulfed you as always, your body shaping and altering to fit how you had looked last time. 

Kass' eyes widened as the shadows faded, and you, a (F/C)-feathered Rito that he recognized- remained standing where the Hylian had previously stood. 

Inspecting your feathers, you heard a gasp. Turning around quickly, you saw him. Kass, standing there, a look of shock on his face. 

"(Y-Y/N)...?" 

You let out a squeak, taking a step back as Kass took a step towards you. 

"Wait, no. What's going on?" 

His tone caused you to visibly flinch, and you started to back away. 

"I need an explanation." 

"Y-you don't! Y-you already know what's going on!" You felt your hands curl into fists, feeling tears threatening to spill down your cheeks. 

"(Y/N). Please, calm down, I-" Kass' face softened, but you didn't seem to notice, blinded by fear and desperation. 

"You? You what? Don't want to talk to me anymore? Don't want to see me anymore? Can't trust m-me anymore? What is it?" you demanded. 

"No, why would you think that?" His voice grew slightly louder. 

"Y-you- I-I- I could be anyone in your life! I-I could be ruining it with my own bare hands! I-I could be your best friend, your mother, your father- I-I could impersonate you and make you a wanted criminal! Don't you not want to associate with me now?" 

Different voices filled your head, each one of someone you had known in the past who had pushed you away when they had learned of your true identity. They had all suddenly despised you. And it was all your fault. It was all your fault that you were alone. You thought that you had grown used to it. 

But for some reason, this one instance had made you feel like your entire world was ripping apart. 

"(Y/N), listen to me." 

Kass' slightly desperate tone brought you out of your dark reverie, and you looked up at him, fists clenching so tightly it hurt. 

"For all of this time that I've known you, I've always been inspired by you. And even if you're a shapeshifter-" -you shivered- "I could never hate you. Or leave you. Or not be able to talk to you now and then. Don't you understand? You're important to me. So very important." 

Feeling the beast inside of you that was previously clawing and roaring and wanting to destroy something fading away, the tears that you had held back came flooding over your cheeks. You hastily wiped them away.

"You… you.. you really mean it..?" 

Your dearest friend smiled, moving forward. 

"Of course." 

Enveloping you in a warm, feathery hug, he gently nuzzled you on the cheek with the tip of his beak. 

"I trust you, and I know you would never do anything of that sort." 

Sighing softly and leaning into his embrace, you felt a small smile beginning to grow on your features. 

"Thank you." 

You both felt unspoken feelings transfer between the other, and decided to enjoy each other's warmth for the rest of the night. 

\-- 


	11. Link x Rito!Reader (Post-Calamity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dahhhlings

\- hmm yes back at it again with the headcanons :> of course it's gotta be our best hero Link 

\- You met each other when you saved him from monsters, swooping in from the skies and expertly shooting them down with your bow and arrows 

  * I'd like to think that you're related to Revali, and you inherited the Great Eagle Bow (sorry Link, you're not gonna get the cool gear this time, reader-san is so much awesome-er than you in this AU) 



\- Hanging out with him was awkward from the start, but he gradually began to warm up to you 

\- You helped him with his archery 

\- Eventually, the time came for him to take back Medoh, and you helped him get up, drawing the fire of the machines that were generating the shield 

  * Why yes, Reader takes the place of Teba in this AU as well



\- But yes, you got injured as well, and were forced to head back to Rito Village and leave Link to bring down the scourge of Medoh and unlock its puzzles 

\- When he returned, and Medoh was free of its corruption, he immediately went to see if you were alright (cos y'know he cares :> ) 

\- You were, and were on the mend, and greeted him with a nice warm hug!! 

\- You stayed up talking with him, until in the morning he had to leave to go to Death Mountain to take back Vah Rudania 

\- Sadly bidding you goodbye, he promised that he'd come back. 

\- "Stop!" you called, then hastily handed him one of your feathers

\- "To remember me by." 

\- He nodded, smiling, and tucked it away 

\- Then he left 

\- I'd like to think that he's such an excellent archer in this because of you!! :)) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Revali's Confession (Hylian!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be seen as a sequel to my earlier Revali x Hylian Reader fic, but also could be read as a standalone.   
> But enjoy! :))) 
> 
> ... ugh i love revali so much T-T

Stargazing. 

He'd asked you to go stargazing. 

And from Vah Medoh, no less- the giant bird-like Divine Beast that flew around in the air, like some sort of machine propelled by the gods. 

Waiting outside Revali's house, you had taken extra precaution to bundle up well- the nights were cold as is, and he had told you that the temperatures high up in the air would 'freeze your little ears right off'. 

Adjusting your Snowquill Armor and doublet, you flinched ever so slightly as you heard Medoh let out a loud cry above. You had always been fascinated with the Beast, though a little wary because of its prowess in combat. One missed shot could blow up an entire village. 

"Well, are you ready?" 

Revali's usual cocky tone brought you back from your little moment, and you looked up to see him standing before you, dusting a few stray feathers from his wings. 

"....Yes." 

You nodded, and he turned around, crouching down slightly and spreading his wings. 

"Well, hop on. We don't have all night." 

Doing as he instructed, you climbed onto his back, anchoring yourself by wrapping your arms around his neck. 

With the power of Revali's Gale, an updraft gathered itself below both of you before propelling you into the sky. Your hair whipped wildly in the strong wind, and you felt the cold air of the wintery night hit like knives on your face as your companion allowed himself to glide upwards using the winds. 

Tucking the lower half of your face into Revali's shoulder, you felt almost dizzy with excitement as you ascended up to Medoh. 

\-- 

Landing on the deck with a little thud, you slid off of the Rito Champion's back, shivering slightly as the frigid atmosphere greeted you. 

But you were quickly distracted from the temperature by the view in front of you. 

Stars stretched across a blanket of indigo sky, twinkling and shining above the landscape that stretched well beyond your vision. 

Rito Village lay below, glowing lanterns visible among the circular homes, and the famous perch-shaped rock in the center looming tall above. 

You must have looked very impressed, because Revali crossed his arms with a proud expression on his face. 

"I told you the view from Medoh was unparalleled." 

Waving him off with a snort, you walked closer to the edge of the deck, sitting down to admire constellations that you had never seen before. 

Awkwardly, Revali walked over, sitting down next to you. 

You both sat in silence for a good 15 minutes, but it wasn't a bad silence. You were both too taken by the view that lay in front of your gazes (though Revali wouldn't admit it), too distracted to start a conversation. 

Until you broke the silence. 

"Revali…," 

"Hm?" He turned his head slightly. 

"Did you.. by chance, bring mittens…?" You chuckled weakly, rubbing your hands together in an attempt to keep them warm. Sadly, you hadn't brought any form of protection from the cold for them, and they felt like they were about to freeze right off. 

"Of course not!" Revali scoffed, scooching closer. "You inexperienced little Hylian. Here, give me your hands." He extended his wings slightly towards you. 

Nodding, you held your hands out to him. 

Gently taking them in his, he began warming them up. 

Surprisingly, his feather-hand-things (what were you supposed to call them?) were quite soft and warm, and you relaxed as you slowly regained feeling in your nearly frostbitten fingers. 

Too relieved to notice, you didn't see the feathers on Revali's neck poof up at your touch, and a slightly crimson blush that was hidden by the dark night growing on his cheeks. 

Glancing up after a minute or so, you finally seemed to realize that your feathered friend was looking at you, and he hadn't let go of your hands yet. 

"What?" you asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"(Y/N)....," Revali began carefully. "I've invited.. asked you to come stargaze with me here tonight for a reason." 

You tilted your head slightly, imploring him to continue. 

He cleared his throat, glancing to the side then back to you. 

"I've never felt t-this way before, so this is.. strange for me. But I'll try to.. not be rude about it.. for once." 

"I think I have.. I have feelings for you, (Y/N)." 

It took a moment for it to register, and you must have looked very frazzled, because Revali immediately began to fret, pulling back his hands and moving to back away. 

"H-h- I-I'm sorry! Was that too forward? Do you not feel the same? If you'd like, can w-we still be friends then? I'm so sorry, I just-" 

"Stop." 

He let out a tiny squawk as you interrupted him, swiftly moving forward and closing the space between you and him. 

A kiss, a chaste kiss, laid upon his beak. 

That's all it took to show how you felt. 

  
  



	13. The Forgotten Princess (Link x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiii my dearies, I’m back!   
> Here’s a little angst fic about Link.   
> I have a part 2 in the works, don’t worry-!! :))

He glowed like the sun, so radiant in the lonely sky.

But of course, he was not hers to have.

Her older sister, Princess Zelda, was equally as amazing- shining blond hair that always styled perfectly, ocean-esque eyes that were the color of blue nightshade. 

Zelda was always destined to be with Link. The way that the legends described it, the Hero would always fight alongside the Princess of Hyrule.

But of course, the younger princess wasn't included.

Indeed… she was used to being pushed aside all her life, but heartbreak was the last straw.

The way that they looked at each other, the way that he never looked her way- she wanted him to notice her, to smile at her, to realize how she had felt all this time.

But alas, that was never going to happen. 

She knew she was a coward for running away.

But no one would notice.

No one would care if she disappeared.

That's why she ran.


	14. The Forgotten Princess (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the part 2!! part 3 shall come relatively soon, luvs, so stay alert! <33 
> 
> WARNING: descriptions of violence ahead. DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT.

It had been easy to blend in. Castle Town was filled with many different people, and she wasn't that well-known. 

Not as well-known as dear old Zelda. 

She lived her life quietly, now. She was at peace. 

People came and went, and the years passed. 

The "missing" posters that displayed her face slowly disappeared, and the search for the little princess eventually came to a halt. 

It was a beautiful evening when  **it** arrived. 

The first signs were only swirling dark clouds over Hyrule Castle. Then the mass evolved into magenta and indigo swirls of pure darkness. 

Then the ground shook, as if the world itself was about to split in two. 

A horn-headed beast made its presence known, shooting plumes of what looked like pure hatred and malice up into the air and down to land somewhere on the castle grounds. 

Screams erupted. 

Spider-like beasts crawled over the ground, easily scaling buildings and shooting beams of energy at anything that they could. Houses burned to the ground, and many people lost their lives one by one. 

She ran as fast as she could, heart in her throat and pounding like that of a squirrel being chased by a dog. 

Her legs felt like they were about to give out under her, but the pure adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her going. She knew that she had to run. Her very life depended on it. 

A forest, a forest. Far away enough that she couldn't be seen. 

She stopped, bent over, chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. 

Unshed tears filled up her eyes, but she bit her lip, forcing herself not to cry. 

She wouldn't cry. 

_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

...Wait, what was that? 

She turned around, and there it was. Her breath caught. 

Poised and aiming its hungry eye right at her. A single red spot on her heart, marking where she was surely going to be shot with divine yet corrupted energy. 

Frozen in terror, she tried to move- but she couldn't. 

_ Beepbeepbeepbeep-  _

_ Boo-oop.  _

A searing pain ripped through her body, and she felt an inhuman shriek force its way out of her lungs. 

She fell to the ground, a steady flow of blood beginning to drench the grass below her, staining it crimson.

Her head was surely breaking. Her heart was struggling weakly to keep working, fluttering irregularly in its now-broken cavity. 

The world went fuzzy, and her vision slowly began to fade.. 

Suddenly, a burning sensation awoke on her right hand. 

With her last bit of strength, she twisted it so it was in her rapidly declining field of vision. 

A symbol, composed of three triangles, was beginning to glow faintly on the back of her hand. 

And without warning, it flashed, blinding her with heavenly golden light. 

**_The spirit, of the forgotten princess of Hyrule.. shall live on._ **

A voice, a thundering cacophony of voices. 

She let out another guttural scream as she felt her soul being ripped from her very being. 

And her consciousness slowly faded into black.. 


	15. The Forgotten Princess (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I DIED LMAOOOO   
> but here's part 3, enjoy luvs <3  
> part 4 may come soon bc im real excited to finish this small thingy, loll

It had taken a while to get used to her new form. 

No longer did she need to walk on the ground, she could soar through the sky. 

Whatever form she wanted, she could take it in a surge of golden energy. 

But that came at a price, of course. No longer could she experience life as she once had. She was but a wandering spirit, not seen by most. Spending her days traveling the vast land of a ruined Hyrule. 

100 years passed quietly and quickly. It all seemed like but a mere blip, a stutter of time where her soul didn't seem to age one bit. 

Before long, she saw the towers burst from the ground. The shrines light up, activated by some force unknown to mortal eyes. 

She felt a current, a pulling string, something drawing her closer to a cave-like structure overlooking the Great Plateau. 

Too curious for her own good, she flew inside, no louder than the winds gently blowing inside the structure. 

An empty machine-like bed was situated in the middle of a circular room. She flinched as she felt the remnants of a presence that seemed.. familiar, somehow. 

And the current still pulled her elsewhere. 

Watching from a distance, she saw an old man, cloaked and hooded, a staff held in his leather-wrapped hands. He sat by a campfire, silently watching the flames flicker. 

Even though he seemed very much alive, she couldn't sense warmth emanating from him. Was he a lone spirit too, lost from ages past? 

But she didn't stick around to find out. 

Because whatever was guiding her surely had something that she needed to see more. 

And indeed it did. 

She recognized him the minute she saw him atop a high mountain, putting a device atop the pedestal located in front of a shrine glowing orange. 

_ "....Link?"  _

How could he possibly be alive, after all this time? 

Was he- was he the one who had been placed into the mechanical bed, preserved for all this time? Brought back to face evils that had been terrorizing Hyrule for nearly a century? 

She nearly was lost in thought when she felt eyes upon her. 

Oh no. 

She turned around, suddenly very aware of the fact that she hadn't taken the precaution to transform into something else- a bird, anything else other than herself! 

But why wasn't he saying anything? 

He seemed- frozen, somehow, his beautiful cyan eyes clouded over, his hand still on top of the slate-like object. 

She took this as an advantage, quickly flitting behind a nearby rock, peeking out a little to continue observing the boy who had been stuck in her subconscious for nearly her whole life. 

A few minutes later, he shook himself out of his small reverie, immediately taking his hand off of the device, which fell to the ground with a clatter. 

He quickly drew his gaze to where she had once been, sagging ever so slightly when he noticed that she had left. 

She felt her heart sink in her chest, wanting so badly to talk to him, but not knowing if she should. 

Suddenly, a little voice in her head awoke. 

**_Forgotten Princess… do not waste the chance that we have given you. You must.. you must speak to the bearer… the fallen bearer of the Master Sword..._ **

A violent shiver went through her being, and she felt a spark of hope ignite in her veins. 

Taking a deep breath, she let herself slowly drift down, hovering an inch or two above the snow-covered ground. 

She cleared her throat quietly. 

His reaction was instantaneous, and he whipped around, eyes widening as he saw her. 

Slightly transparent, and emanating a holy-like golden light. She was wearing a light, white gown. A small tiara was atop her head, resembling the one that she had worn while she was still living in the castle. 

_ "Well, Link… it has been too long, hasn't it? You look well, as always."  _

Her voice echoed ever so slightly, as if she was too far away, but at the same time close enough to hear. 

He seemed dumbstruck for a few seconds, but quickly regained his composure. 

"...where...where have you been..?" he murmured quietly. 

Smiling gently, she drifted forward. 

_ "I believe I have some explaining to do, Link. And you as well."  _


	16. The Forgotten Princess (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hihi luvlies, today i'll be dumping a bunch of shit on y'all   
> SO ENJOYYYY!!! <3

_ "So.. that was you, in the mechanical bed..?"  _

"...I think it's called the 'Shrine of Resurrection'." 

She was perched on a rock, and Link sat below her on the grass. The sounds of the woods surrounded them. Birds chirping merrily, the leaves swishing slowly in the breeze, and the general chatter of insects going through their day. 

_ "...Resurrection? Did you.. did you die, or something?"  _

"..I don't know." 

_ "But- but how can you not know? You surely can remember, right?"  _ She rolled forward slightly, inches from toppling off the rock, but somehow stayed poised on the edge. 

"...I.. I don't remember, I can't-" 

_ "Wait! That's it!"  _ Snapping her fingers, a shadow of understanding passed over her face.  _ "After you were in the Shrine for a century or more- your memories must have been lost. But how do you remember who I am?"  _

Link paused. "..When I saw you, I had a- a flashback, of sorts, I think. I saw you, you and… and Zelda, and then I saw your missing poster- I knew that you had to be important or something, to be standing next to Zelda." 

"Then I suddenly remembered you. You always seemed to be.. out of reach, vanishing into the background. " 

She flinched, but he was too preoccupied to notice. 

"And then.. I remembered that you did vanish. We had all assumed the worst. Zelda fell into.. a deep depression, she had loved you so much." Looking up at her, Link's mouth twitched subtly. 

"So what did happen to you?" 

Biting her lower lip, her form seemed to waver slightly. 

_ "....Zelda, oh Zelda. I don't want to say why I left, but I did what I did. I went to Castle Town, made a life of my own. Separate from the people who pushed me aside. "  _

_ "And of course, I died when the Guardians burned it to the ground."  _

"...How are you still here, though?" 

_ "Well,"  _ she giggled, swaying back and forth.  _ "I should ask you the same question- but anyway. I'm pretty sure.. that the goddesses gave me another chance. I don't know why, but perhaps it has something to do with  _ **_you_ ** _."  _

On the 'you', her voice seemed to tremble, but grow louder and more persistent. 

"...Why me? Why bring you back just for me?" 

_ "Why, you're the.. the literal chosen one, of sorts. The bearer of the Master Sword and such. And I was drawn to you, Link. I think I'm supposed to help you."  _

In the sunlight that wasn't caught by the trees, she could see his cheeks flush ever so slightly. 

"....Well. I suppose.. I can't refuse, that would be very rude of me to refuse-" 

_ "Of course. I wasn't resurrected for nothing, you know."  _ She smiled gently as a small, white butterfly fluttered by. She held out her index finger, and the butterfly gently landed on its new perch. 

Link returned the smile, shoulders relaxing. 

The butterfly eventually flew away, disappearing somewhere among the woods. 

_ "So. I believe it's time we get started on our little journey, no?"  _ She stood up on the rock, stretching. 

Nodding, Link made to get up as well, but before he did, her being was suddenly surrounded by a golden glow. He paused, transfixed as the light slowly faded away to reveal a small yellow bird in her place. 

The bird flapped its wings, flying over and landing on his shoulder. 

_ "There! Now it should be easier to get around this way-"  _ it chirped, voice still the same as hers, but seemingly only present in his mind.  __

_ "Whenever I'm in physical contact, I believe I can communicate telepathically with you, no?"  _ The bird tilted its head ever so slightly. 

"R-right." 

Getting to his feet, Link began his journey anew, but with a new helper- and a new friend. 

  
  
  
  



	17. The Forgotten Princess (Part 5) FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY we're ending this one! hopefully i did okay! <3

It was all over. 

Ganon had been defeated. 

But it had come at a price, as everything always had. 

In his arms, Link held the dying, broken body of his closest friend and ally. She had been speared through by Ganon- and even her new form couldn't stop the Malice from nearly breaking her in two. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks. The Master Sword lay forgotten near his feet, as did the Bow of Light that he had used to take down the beast at last. 

"... No.. please don't leave me, you can't go! We just won, we could've experienced this new world together..! Please, please, don't go, you can't..!!" he begged, openly sobbing for nearly the first time in his life.

Smiling weakly, she reached up and palmed his cheek with her hand. He curled into the touch, desperate for something, anything. 

_ "..I'm sorry, Link. But at least we.. we.. ,"  _

The light faded from her eyes, and her arm fell limp onto the ground, leaving a trail of shimmering light in its wake. 

He slumped over, cradling her slowly fading body. 

"No, I'm sorry." 

Tenderly running his thumb over her cheek, he pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Suddenly, a bright flash of light engulfed her disintegrating body! 

Shielding his eyes from the blinding, warm aura, Link's heart leapt in his chest. 

When the warmth and light faded, there on the ground lay- lay her. 

The "Forgotten Princess" of Hyrule- alive and in the flesh. 

He gently picked her up, checking for a pulse. And there it was, beating strong and proud. He could've cried of joy right there, but something, someone did instead. 

Zelda, who had been tortured by the thoughts of her sister for nearly all of her time, rushed over, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. 

Perhaps they would all experience the new world, and they would all help rebuild a ruined kingdom back to glory. 

  
  


**~ End.**


	18. By Chance (Sidon x Zora!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow i haven't written about sidon for awhile lmao  
> anyway, this could be read as a sequel to my past fic with zora reader and sidon, but also could be read as a standalone.  
> but enjoy. :)

Nighttime in Zora's Domain was always beautiful. 

The moonlight glinting off of the smooth crystalline banisters and bridges, the waters slowly lapping below, and the peaceful quiet that could only be achieved when mostly everyone was sound asleep. 

You had decided to take a walk, as you were in need of some time for yourself. No teachers or children or anyone bothering you. Just a quiet stroll by yourself. 

Taking a moment to look up at the night sky dotted with glittering stars, you allowed a small smile to grace your features, feeling the cool air brush by your fins. 

"The midnight sky is quite beautiful, is it not?" 

A smooth, male voice that you quickly recognized interrupted your train of thought, causing you to jump and turn in the direction that it came from. 

You were greeted by the red-scaled Zora Prince, and your childhood friend, Prince Sidon, a smile upon his face per usual, though a slightly smaller one at that. 

"H- oh, r-right, yes, of course, Prince Sidon," you hastily stammered, still recovering from the slight scare that he had given you. 

"Come now, (Y/N), I've told you before, formalities aren't necessary!" Sidon said, approaching a little closer to you. "Just Sidon is fine." 

"Right, right, I know. What brings you out tonight?" you asked casually, feeling your heart rate speed up ever so slightly. 

"Well, I wanted an escape from the usual routine. You know, all the meetings and responsibilities- I just wanted a quiet evening with the stars. It's always peaceful at this time, no?" He smiled gently, the smile that he had reserved for only friends and close company. 

"Yes, I suppose so. Quite lucky that you decided to take a walk at the same time that I did, right?" Shooting him a cheeky grin, you glanced skyward. 

"I remember that we used to sneak out when we were little.. you almost got into trouble with Muzu once! Boy, I thought he was surely going to drag you by the fin to see your father, if I hadn't yanked you behind that crate!" 

You both enjoyed a laugh at that memory, the awkward atmosphere quickly disappearing.

"Yes, I still owe you for that, my friend," chuckled Sidon, tail wagging ever so slightly. 

"Right, what happened to that? You said you'd do me a favor, which-" You paused, comically stroking your chin in mock thought. "-I strangely haven't come in contact with this 'favor' of yours. Do you know where it's gone?" 

"Oh, I am so sorry! You know what, let me make it up to you now." Sidon beckoned to you, heading toward the large staircase on the right. "Follow me." 

\-- 

Splashing up through the waterfall, you leaped up, using your momentum to flip twice in the air, then land with a little splash in the water below. 

Resurfacing, you paddled your way towards the bank, climbing onto the grass. 

Sidon was already waiting for you, as he was much faster a swimmer than you were.

"So, where are we going, exactly? We've already swam up three waterfalls, is our destination the top of the world or some…," 

You trailed off as you were greeted with a view that you had never seen before, but.. but you had certainly dreamed of it before. And suddenly you remembered. 

"Sidon, this isn't- this isn't- it can't be!" 

"Yes, it is, my dear. Didn't you used to talk about coming up here one day? But you seemed to forget about it..," 

"..Oh Hylia, you remembered all this time..?" 

The night sky was like an endless, beautiful void, with little stars twinkling here and there like the lights of a faraway city. Zora's Domain sat below, shining slightly and looking like a giant, aquamarine expanse of jewels and wavering water. 

A familiar swelling feeling grew in your heart, and you remembered why you had fallen for Sidon in the first place. 


	19. Discontinuing

So, I've decided to discontinue this collection in favor of newer works that I have. 

Thank you for reading this far! <3


End file.
